


Embrace

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Road to jeongcheol [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Insecurities, M/M, domestic...I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: "what can I do for you?""Just stay."..................................................................this is what latest GoSe episode made me thought....lol I'm such a negative person..but here you go.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello..It's been a long time since I wrote jeongcheol drabble....but I thought i really need to write this...i missed this you know...writing about feelings and all...

"you think it's funny?" Seungcheol sniffed, he was so mad yet he was crying. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You think it's funny to make fun of me in front of everyone?"

"I...."

"please leave me alone Jeonghan."

Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan away who was trying to get close to him.

"it was just a joke." Jeonghan mumbled.

"A joke." Seungcheol laughed, his laugh didn't have a single trace of humor. Just a dry laugh.  
"All I am is a joke to you? You think it's funny to tell people that I need you? You think it's funny that my clinginess is now a joke to you? Why don't you just tell me that my presence bother you? Huh..."

  
Seungcheol was hurt, he didn't know why but he was hurt so bad. Earlier that day they filmed going seventeen tasting for their personality test. It was all good until Jeonghan said he thinks a lot before taking a call. And when Seungcheol asked if that was the reason why he don't take his call Jeonghan replied with that he was afraid Seungcheol would ask him to drink with him again.  
It was all for laugh, Seungcheol knew that. But it hurt. It hurt so bad. He wanted to cry and to ask if he was too much for Jeonghan to handle.

"Am I too much to handle?" he sniffed. And maybe it was the last straw when Jeonghan lost it too.

"why are you taking this seriously? it was all a fucking joke. We were doing a variety show you don't think we could have just chatted and shared some warm words with each other?"  
Seungcheol eyes widened at the out burst.

"You think it's not hard for me, I am not a very funny person. It takes time for me to make a joke and if you come to me crying over one joke I made in spam of 3 hours what the hell am I suppose to do? I hanging by the rope here too."

Jeonghan don't cry when he was angry, but the look he had on his face was enough to make you shiver. those red eyes boring into you.

" I..... I am sorry, but that comment just hurt me... You should have known, that for me you are the only one whom I can share my thoughts and if you declare that you don't like hanging out with me... What am I suppose to do? Where am I suppose to go? You are my only shelter." tears were rolling down his cheeks he didn't know he was crying this much, but the pain in his chest and the thoughts in his mind made him cry even more. Jeonghan soften up with Seungcheol's words.

He came closer, this time Seungcheol wasn't pushing him away. He needed it. In the end it was Jeonghan all he needed.

"I'm sorry." Jeonghan said, circling his arms around Seungcheol waist, Seungcheol hid his face into the crook of neck and wrapped his own arms around Jeonghan squeezing him tight. It was the embrace he love the most, the welcoming warmth, the soothing scent it was all to make his mind be at ease.

  
"I'm sorry." Seungcheol sniffed into Jeonghan's embrace, voice muffled by the neck.

"it's okay... We both were wrong. I'm sorry too."

"Don't be."

"what can I do for you?" Jeonghan whispered, he knew Seungcheol was now in a very weak state.

"Just stay."

That was all Seungcheol can ask for. And Jeonghan did stay. It was the promise he made and he will keep it. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) talk to me here :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
